homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112015 - Heads Up
aeolianAttrition AA began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 17:34 -- AT: varani! hey ive been looking for you AT: well at least some one from your team you guys have gone really mia AA: Y-y-yeah, I'm not really sure w-where everyone's gone to... AT: whose land are you guys on? AA: We just got to this w-weird planet... planets??... AA: It's Lucy's. The L-Land of S-S-Stars and Sapphires, I think. AA: It's pretty d-different from mine. AT: yea all of ours are pretty off from each other AT: eribus's is apparently all about death and stuff AA: Sounds... w-welcoming. AA: This doesn't look t-t-too threatening, at least. AA: Just different. AA: There are little p-p-planetoids floating around everywhere. AT: yea it sounds pretty pleasant! AA: What did you need to c-c-contact our team for? AT: setting up communications AT: we already have... three-ish players gone dark AT: and sprites are being messed with AA: I saw one of those p-players... And what's happening with s-sprites? AA: Oh! AA: And what happened to the troll y-you asked me to help? What was her n-n-name...? AT: im putting together a meeting between all the team reps to start getting this sorted and actually have some semblance of teamwork AT: oh! AT: acenia! AT: she's in the game, heliux managed to contact her AT: she's his sprite now AA: G-good. AA: I hadn't heard. AT: sorry about that AT: but yea she's fine! for now AT: sprites need to be warned about jack AA: I saw him b-before Neiran's screen went out. W-what's he up to? AT: neizan's? AT: not really sure AT: at this point he's just causing trouble AA: Neizan is my c-client player. Or, w-w-was. AT: yea he's one of the three that went dark AT: im p sure he's dead AA: Yes, I'm p-pretty sure too. AT: thats him and antera down AT: and i believe one of the humans is missing now that im looking at my list AA: I know m-m-most of you have a head s-start on me in this game, but this still f-f-feels like it's happening so fast. AT: pfft trust me we really dont AA: Teamwork s-s-sounds like a good idea if we're already g-getting picked off like this. AT: yes, i might have both you and liskar at the meeting for now since you're both online AT: the rep for your team was never sorted AA: S-sure. AT: so there's you, lucy and liskar on your team? AA: Yes. And another h-human. M-M-Mike, I think? AT: yea he was supposed to be on your team AA: I haven't s-seen him around since we got to LoSaS, though. AT: mm im not sure where the hiccup is but he's still on his planet AT: ... AT: i guess that means i should probably bring him in on this meeting AT: but i really dont want to AA: Why n-not? AT: he's a little too... immature for my tastes AT: i fear when he has to be a team rep AT: ... maybe just ask his team to skip him AA: Hmm. I haven't s-spoken to him, really, but I'll t-t-take your advice into c-consideration. AA: You haven't l-l-lied to me yet, after all. AT: i dont like lying unless i have to! so i wont AT: but yes him spreading rumors even while sleep deprived irritated me AT: especially since the rumors involved me AA: Immature ind-deed. AA: I'll k-k-keep an eye on him. AT: thank you! AT: have you guys gotten to know each other yet? AA: N-not at all. AA: We met for the f-f-first time when we came to Lucy's planet. AA: Liskar seems a l-little... unsettling, to be honest. AT: does she? im only talking to her over text she seems okay? AA: I could be wrong, b-b-but I think she only communic-cates through telepathy? AT: oh AT: wow really? AA: Really! I'm just not used to higher-b-b-blood mind p-powers, I guess, but hearing words without s-seeing her mouth move is... something. AA: How is your t-t-team working out, by the way? Are you as m-mismatched as we s-s-seem to be? AT: thats gonna be an experience irl but my team AT: is okay, especially now that ramira has fucked off to do her own shit AT: hope she gets stabbed tbh AA: That b-bad, huh? AT: she literally threw her weapon at jack and then moped when he fucked her up for it and refused any help AT: i got yelled at instead >:( AA: Wow, that's AA: I mean I kn-now some people have little s-self-preservation instinct but AA: Well, hopefully we c-can all avoid any repeats of that k-k-kind of recklessness. AT: yes hopefully AA: I like to think the remaining p-p-players are more level-headed to have m-made it this far. AT: i mean AT: some of us are AT: some of us AA: Oh, um, g-good? AT: mm AT: so AT: for now you and liskar? until your team can sort out the rep? AA: Sure. AT: ill let libby know then, be ready in a couple of hours and -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file selfie.png -- AT: my dreamself has been taken AT: i dont know what the horrorterrors are going to do but thats what i look like so be careful AA: Your what? AT: my dreamself from one of the moons AT: did i tell you about that? AA: It's p-possible. There's been so much said to me about this g-game that I've probably forgotten a t-ton. AA: It sounds like you're s-saying there's another v-version of you out there somewhere? AT: yes! AT: when i slept i used to be that version of me AT: i was on the moon derse AT: but the horrorterrors took me and now they have that version of me AA: Oh, the violet p-place. AT: yes AA: Do I have a "d-dreamself"? AT: yes alll the players do! AA: Wait, how did these horrort-terrors get a hold of yours? Are all of our d-d-reamselves in danger? AT: no just a deal gone wrong AT: i was the price paid AA: Oh. AA: Still, I sh-shudder to think what enemies might d-d-do with a doppleganger. AT: ha AT: yes AA: Do we have a s-system for telling you apart f-from the fake? AA: A c-c-code word or something? AT: especially since she's still flagged as a player AT: no not yet the meeting will deal with that AT: but she doesnt have my colored bangs AA: We'll all just have t-to be careful in the meantime. AT: yes very AT: because every skill and power i have she has AA: I just wish we kn-new what they were p-p-planning to do with her. AA: Then we m-might have a better idea of how to d-d-defend ourselves. AT: we can find out libby knows them best AT: ive asked nyarla and serios to look into them when they can AT: i dont plan on letting them keep her whether i get myself back or kill myself AA: Mmm. That's p-probably wise. AT: yes AT: last resort if i cant reach her im sure vigil can AA: Vigil? Another one of these T-Twinks? AT: yes AT: he could snap my neck in an instant AA: Is he the n-n-neck-snapping type? AT: if you make him angry AT: or threaten his matesprit AA: N-noted. AT: yes! hes quite friendly otherwise AA: Well then, th-that's not so different from some t-trolls I encountered back on Alt-t-ternia. AT: uuum yes AT: he's very straight forward tho AA: That's a g-good thing, right? AT: it can be! AT: kinda awkward sometimes though AA: Ah, right. AA: These Twinks s-s-sure are an interesting bunch, from the s-sound of it. AT: yes im hoping to learn more of their culture! AT: there waas a mix up recently between some of us so i really would like to find a middle ground AA: D-d-definitely. AA: I would say I'm excited to m-m-meet some of them, b-but I'm still wary of their m-motives. AA: Though I g-guess, if all goes as p-p-planned, that'll be cleared up s-soon enough. AT: yes hopefully AT: and be careful the my dreamself is going to start moving soon probably... AA: I'll be wary. AA: Thanks f-for the heads-up. AA: Again. AT: yea AA: This s-seems to be a running theme b-b-between us. AT: the headsup? AA: Yes, th-though I guess that just comes with the t-t-territory of this mess we're all t-trapped in. AT: sigh yes AT: ill be contacting vigil and scarlet in a while AT: after the meeting AA: Good. I guess we'll t-t-talk more at the meeting, then. AA: Oh, w-wait, you mentioned s-sprites being in danger too b-b-before. Should I... warn mine or s-s-something? AT: yes that would be good AT: tell them to go in hiding though with adam's sprite at his command AT: it might not do much AA: I'm not s-sure my sprite will l-l-listen to anything I tell him, anyway. AA: B-but I'll try. AT: good! AA: Until l-later, then? AT: yea ill troll you late varani! AA: B-bye, Aaisha! -- aeolianAttrition AA gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:13 -- Category:Varani Category:Aaisha